Bienvenue! You've Got Voicemail!
by Lune-Solei
Summary: A look into the daily lives of our favorite heroes and heroines! Told through their voicemail. Humor and no direct pairings.
1. Jeremie

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Lyoko sadly. They are property of someone much richer than I.

**Rating:** Eh…G.

**Pairing:** Kinda ambiguous. Choose who you want.

**Author's Note:** This occurred to me today, actually a few days ago but I sat down and wrote it today. It is a day in the life of our favorite genius!

**Dedication:** This is dedicated to Ems and Katie because they ROCK my world. And they seemed to enjoy the fic in general. Lol.

--

"_You've reached Jer's cell, unfortunately he's busy with Aelita so it'll probably be awhile. Leave a mess – **Odd** I'm going to **kill** you!"_

_Beep._

"Hey Einstein, hope you aren't still mad about the message. _I_ still find it funny for one. But uh, anyway, you're probably wondering about why the call, right? _Well _remember that thing you told me to never, ever do? You should have told Ulrich too."

"_You've reached Jer's cell, unfortunately he's busy with Aelita so it'll probably be awhile. Leave a mess – **Odd** I'm going to **kill** you!"_

_Beep._

"Hey Jer, for the record? It was _Odd_ that told me to push the button. Blame him. And you know, you could have mentioned the pop quiz in history yesterday."

"_You've reached Jer's cell, unfortunately he's busy with Aelita so it'll probably be awhile. Leave a mess – **Odd** I'm going to **kill** you!"_

_Beep._

"So, today has not been my day apparently. I woke to a shaving cream covered alarm clock and a rubber spider in my cereal courtesy of Hiroki. Loveable, isn't he? I swear Jer he's getting more and more like Odd each day, especially since he started school with us. I won't be able to take it if he gets any worse. But that doesn't really matter. Can you believe who I saw Ulrich with this morning? He complains about William and me? I can't believe him some –"

"_You've reached Jer's cell, unfortunately he's busy with Aelita so it'll probably be awhile. Leave a mess – **Odd** I'm going to **kill** you!"_

_Beep._

"As I was saying: I can't believe him sometimes! Him and Emily? You've got to be kidding me! Oh, sure, he _swears_ that nothing is going on between them, but really, did you _see_ them this morning? She was practically _LAYING_ on him for…! Ugh! I can't believe him, I really can't. They're just so…I don't know what to say. Do you know something Jer? Has he told you something about the two of them that he hasn't told me?"

"_You've reached Jer's cell, unfortunately he's busy with Aelita so it'll probably be awhile. Leave a mess – **Odd** I'm going to **kill** you!"_

_Beep._

"Jeremie, sweetie, it's Mama, I'm just calling to check up on you since you never seem to call anymore. We got your report card in the mail today and your father and I are so proud of you! We know you'll keep up the good work. I hope you're eating well. How's that little girlfriend of yours, you haven't mentioned her in awhile. Well, the roast is done so I have to run. Bye sweetie! I love you!"

"_You've reached Jer's cell, unfortunately he's busy with Aelita so it'll probably be awhile. Leave a mess – **Odd** I'm going to **kill** you!"_

_Beep._

"Note to self: Change Odd's ridiculous message and do not forget the study session with Emily tomorrow morning."

"_You've reached Jer's cell, unfortunately he's busy with Aelita so it'll probably be awhile. Leave a mess – **Odd** I'm going to **kill** you!"_

_Beep._

"Jeremie, it's Aelita. There have been some strange electrical currents coming from the auditorium. I'm going to check it out. I think it's XANA."

"_You've reached Jer's cell, unfortunately he's busy with Aelita so it'll probably be awhile. Leave a mess – **Odd** I'm going to **kill** you!"_

_Beep._

"Hey, Jer? Is Yumi really upset about the whole Emily thing? She hasn't answered her phone and the last time I saw her she grabbed William's arm and led him in the opposite direction. Did she talk to you about it?"

"_You've reached Jer's cell, unfortunately he's busy with Aelita so it'll probably be awhile. Leave a mess – **Odd** I'm going to **kill** you!"_

_Beep._

"Jeremie? It's me, Aelita, again. False alert. It wasn't XANA, it was Odd. Apparently he's playing evil-electrician with the auditorium lighting system. Something about the next production? Jeremie, should we be scared?"

"_You've reached Jer's cell, unfortunately he's busy with Aelita so it'll probably be awhile. Leave a mess – **Odd** I'm going to **kill** you!"_

_Beep._

"Yo, Jer! Electricity **rocks**! Like really. Who would've thought all those volts would feel _good_? Whatever. Monsieur Chardin kicked me out of the auditorium after one of the shocks. I think it was like, the fifth? Maybe the seventh…"

"_You've reached Jer's cell, unfortunately he's busy with Aelita so it'll probably be awhile. Leave a mess – **Odd** I'm going to **kill** you!"_

_Beep._

"Jeremie, do you know where Ulrich is? I _know_ he isn't with that Yumi-girl since I saw her hanging all over William a few minutes ago. Isn't it amazing how some people will make complete fools of themselves in front of everyone? It's a good thing Ulrich and I aren't like that, isn't it?"

"_You've reached Jer's cell, unfortunately he's busy with Aelita so it'll probably be awhile. Leave a mess – **Odd** I'm going to **kill** you!"_

_Beep._

"You know Jer, I get the feeling that you're ignoring my calls. I swear, it was not my fault. I did not overreact to Ulrich or Emily and I hope he's upset over me spending the day with William. It just shows him for claiming that _nothing_ is going on between him and Emily. Hah! Next he'll be telling me that Sissi _doesn't _stalk him. Did I tell you he called me? _Four_ times! Can you believe it?"

"_You've reached Jer's cell, unfortunately he's busy with Aelita so it'll probably be awhile. Leave a mess – **Odd** I'm going to **kill** you!"_

_Beep._

"Hey Jer, it's Ulrich again. I'm taking Odd to the infirmary. He won't stop twitching and it's distracting. Just calling to let you know."

--

Jeremie Belpois stared at the phone in his hand as the last message clicked off, the mechanical voice asking if he would like to save or delete it. He shook his head slowly, grumbling under his breath about insane friends and needing to call his parents more often, else they show up for a surprise visit like last time. He shuddered at the memory.

The phone started to ring and he didn't even bother checking the caller I.D. Instead, he flung it onto his cluttered desk and collapsed face down on his bed. At the moment, he was thankful to the voicemail for dealing with his friend's problems for him. He really was sick of listening to them whine all the time.


	2. Yumi

**Rating:** Still G.

**Pairing:** Ambiguous still but hints of JA.

**Author's Note:** Chapter Two! Hehehe. Be afraid, be afraid!

**Dedication:** To everyone who liked chapter one. To Katie because she apparently had a bad day? I hope this makes her smile. Laughter would be better though.

--

"_Konnichiwa, you have reached the voicemail of Yumi. Leave a message and I'll get back A.S.A.P. unless I'm tired or don't like you."_

_Beep._

"Hey Yumi, it's _me_ – your favorite purple warrior! I was wondering if you could take care of Kiwi for me this weekend. You can? Great! I always knew there was a reason I liked you!"

"_Konnichiwa, you have reached the voicemail of Yumi. Leave a message and I'll get back A.S.A.P. unless I'm tired or don't like you."_

_Beep._

"Hello Yumi's voicemail! I hope you're having a pleasant day! Shut _up_ Odd I know it isn't real but it's nice to say hello. Anyway, Yumi, Sissi said my fashion sense was about a century behind so I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping this weekend. Especially since the boys will be gone camping. Call me back to let me know! Oh, this Aelita by the way."

"_Konnichiwa, you have reached the voicemail of Yumi. Leave a message and I'll get back A.S.A.P. unless I'm tired or don't like you."_

_Beep._

"Yumi, they're dragging me camping. _Camping_. Can you believe that? I have to work on Lyoko and they're taking me _camping_. Can't you talk any sense into them? Ulrich listens to you!"

"_Konnichiwa, you have reached the voicemail of Yumi. Leave a message and I'll get back A.S.A.P. unless I'm tired or don't like you."_

_Beep._

"Hey Yumi, its Hiroki. Don't forget that you're taking Johnny and me to the cinema tonight, okay? He's _really_ looking forward to it!"

"_Konnichiwa, you have reached the voicemail of Yumi. Leave a message and I'll get back A.S.A.P. unless I'm tired or don't like you."_

_Beep._

"Oh, and Yumi, Mom said that I could get a soda _and_ candy so don't try and cheat me!"

"_Konnichiwa, you have reached the voicemail of Yumi. Leave a message and I'll get back A.S.A.P. unless I'm tired or don't like you."_

_Beep._

"Hey Yumi, its Ulrich. I was just calling to see if you wanted to go and spar Sunday night or late afternoon? Also, ignore any calls Jer's making. He's just upset that we'll be away from internet and computer access for two days. Call me later. Bye."

"_Konnichiwa, you have reached the voicemail of Yumi. Leave a message and I'll get back A.S.A.P. unless I'm tired or don't like you."_

_Beep._

"Yumi, it's your mother. I told Hiroki that unless he cleans his room before tonight he's not going to the movies, okay? Don't let him try and bully you into taking him or he's grounded. I know you aren't supposed to have your phone in class but I won't be home until later tonight."

"_Konnichiwa, you have reached the voicemail of Yumi. Leave a message and I'll get back A.S.A.P. unless I'm tired or don't like you."_

_Beep._

"Hey Yu-Yu! It's me _again_. Hope your having a fantabulous time in little brother land. Don't forget about my little dog now, okay? He's small but he still needs food! I better get off now since lover-boy wants to talk to you. _Odd!_ Laters Yume!"

"_Konnichiwa, you have reached the voicemail of Yumi. Leave a message and I'll get back A.S.A.P. unless I'm tired or don't like you."_

_Beep._

"Hello Yumi's voicemail, still busy are you? Odd if you don't stop _laughing_ I'm going to – oh, hi Jim. Cell phone? I don't have a cell phone…Look, isn't that Kiwi?"

"_Konnichiwa, you have reached the voicemail of Yumi. Leave a message and I'll get back A.S.A.P. unless I'm tired or don't like you."_

_Beep._

"Sorry about that Yumi's voicemail and Yumi. It's all good now though, Odd's being look out for Big Fat Clown, isn't that a funny code name? I thought so. Anyway, what about shopping? Oh, and I should tell you I saw Sissi speaking to Ulrich earlier. Just to let you know. Uh-oh. BFC, that's Big Fat Clown abbreviated, is on his way. Bye Yumi! Oh, this is Aelit-"

"_Konnichiwa, you have reached the voicemail of Yumi. Leave a message and I'll get back A.S.A.P. unless I'm tired or don't like you."_

_Beep._

"Yumi, save _me_. There is no internet connection, no power outlets, nothing. I barely have signal! They're…making a camp fire. And picking fruit that hasn't been properly washed or approved by health standards. If I die…if I die out here tell Aelita that I loved her, okay? Oh no, they _heard_. I'll never hear the end of this!"

"_Konnichiwa, you have reached the voicemail of Yumi. Leave a message and I'll get back A.S.A.P. unless I'm tired or don't like you."_

_Beep._

"Hello Miss Yumi, its Sissi. I want to know _what_ you did to Ulrich-dear to make him go running off to the _woods_ of all places for the weekend. Thanks for frightening him off though!"

"_Konnichiwa, you have reached the voicemail of Yumi. Leave a message and I'll get back A.S.A.P. unless I'm tired or don't like you."_

_Beep._

"Hey Yumi, it's Ulrich again. I guess your still out with Hiroki and Johnny. Just calling to see if you had a good time or not. Uh..._Aw, Ulrich's embarrassed!_ Shut-_up_ Odd, Jer stop snickering! Anyway uh, (_If you're not embarrassed…)_ goodnight Yumi! _Then why are you blu-"_

"_Konnichiwa, you have reached the voicemail of Yumi. Leave a message and I'll get back A.S.A.P. unless I'm tired or don't like you."_

_Beep._

"H-Hey Y-Yumi, its J-J-Johnny…I was j-just calling to say th-thanks. I had a good time with you and uh Hiroki tonight. He's the one who gave me your number by the way. Uh, night!"

"_Konnichiwa, you have reached the voicemail of Yumi. Leave a message and I'll get back A.S.A.P. unless I'm tired or don't like you."_

_Beep._

"So we meet once again Yumi's voicemail. Yumi, please call me later, okay? I'm Jim-free at the moment and am sitting patiently in my dorm. Oh, have you heard from Jeremie today? He doesn't seem to like camping much. I think we should go camping sometime – just us girls of course! What do you think? Oh, look, you're calling back. Bye Yumi's voicemail, I'm going to talk to Yumi now!"

--

"_You have no new messages. To repeat messages press 1, to return to main menu press 2. To…"_

Yumi Ishiyama stared open mouthed at her phone. She had just caught Aelita's last phone call and had decided to answer her messages after hanging up with the persistently perky girl. Apparently she was either going to shove them all off onto stuff to do tomorrow or she was going to get very little sleep tonight.

"I did tell them I wouldn't return it if I was tired," she mused, staring at her bed.

Bed sounded good, especially after dealing with two boys all night. Yes, bed was good and tomorrow she could always try and call back. Unless she was too tired after shopping with Aelita. In which case Sunday always looked like a good option…


	3. Odd

**Rating:** Still G.

**Pairing:** Ambiguous still but hints of JA, OA.

**Author's Note:** Chapter Three! Hehehe. Be afraid, be afraid!

**Dedication:** To everyone who has reviewed. Your reviews make my day. To Katie who loves me and is now only three hours away, and to Ems who is just simply Ems.

--

"_Yo, yo, yo, you've reached the Great and All Powerful Odd! Stop laughing Ulrich! I am currently saving the world – _most likely destroying it _– I said shut-up Ulrich – so leave me a message or what-not and I'll return it as soon as the Princess is safe!"_

_Beep._

"Odd, if I see you within three _feet_ of Aelita you are dead. You are worse than dead. You are chopped up pieces of little dead…pieces. Do you understand?"

"_Yo, yo, yo, you've reached the Great and All Powerful Odd! Stop laughing Ulrich! I am currently saving the world – _most likely destroying it _– I said shut-up Ulrich – so leave me a message or what-not and I'll return it as soon as the Princess is safe!"_

_Beep._

"Odd…you really should change your voicemail you know, Jer's still ticked off at it. Anyway, this is Yumi in case you haven't guessed already and I have to ask, what did you _do_ to Jer? He turned bright _red_, which is easy for him since he's pale, but still! Does this have something to do with Aelita?"

"_Yo, yo, yo, you've reached the Great and All Powerful Odd! Stop laughing Ulrich! I am currently saving the world – _most likely destroying it _– I said shut-up Ulrich – so leave me a message or what-not and I'll return it as soon as the Princess is safe!"_

_Beep._

"Odd, Jeremie found out what we were planning for April Fools. He doesn't seem accepting of us kissing, I don't know why you said it'd be hilarious, but that is how Jeremie is. Please don't incite him anymore. And one last thing, why do you call me _Princess_?"

"_Yo, yo, yo, you've reached the Great and All Powerful Odd! Stop laughing Ulrich! I am currently saving the world – _most likely destroying it _– I said shut-up Ulrich – so leave me a message or what-not and I'll return it as soon as the Princess is safe!"_

_Beep._

"Hey Oddball, its Ulrich, Jer's on a warpath, searching for you. He seems to think you've imposed upon Aelita's purity or innocence or some other such thing. What'd you do now? Oh, and if you see Claire anytime soon? Avoid her. She found out about your uh…date…with Elise. Later."

"_Yo, yo, yo, you've reached the Great and All Powerful Odd! Stop laughing Ulrich! I am currently saving the world – _most likely destroying it _– I said shut-up Ulrich – so leave me a message or what-not and I'll return it as soon as the Princess is safe!"_

_Beep._

"ODD DELLA ROBBIA if I _ever_ see your face again, especially anywhere _near_ me after dating Elise and _me_ on the same_ day_ I will not hesitate to make sure there are no future Odd's to populate the world with! Do you understand me?"

"_Yo, yo, yo, you've reached the Great and All Powerful Odd! Stop laughing Ulrich! I am currently saving the world – _most likely destroying it _– I said shut-up Ulrich – so leave me a message or what-not and I'll return it as soon as the Princess is safe!"_

_Beep._

"Odd, it's Dad, you remember that talk we had a few days ago? About your grades? Principal Delmas just called _again_ to say that you've been slipping _again_. You better shape up soon son or you'll be kicked out. Apart from that your sister had a wonderful birthday and loved the Eiffel tower you sent her…hold on, your mother wants to talk to you. Odd? Honey? Oh, it's just his voicemail! Anyway dear, I…"

"_Yo, yo, yo, you've reached the Great and All Powerful Odd! Stop laughing Ulrich! I am currently saving the world – _most likely destroying it _– I said shut-up Ulrich – so leave me a message or what-not and I'll return it as soon as the Princess is safe!"_

_Beep._

"Odd, its Mom again, now Honey, I understand your individuality and all – I still say you get it from your father – _Sure, blame me_ – but that voicemail message…It has to go Honey. Saving the world? Princesses? Have you _finally_ found yourself a girl then? Oh, got to run love, the ham's almost charred and you know how your father hates charred ham…Love you Honey, and give Ulrich a hug for me! Bye now!"

"_Yo, yo, yo, you've reached the Great and All Powerful Odd! Stop laughing Ulrich! I am currently saving the world – _most likely destroying it _– I said shut-up Ulrich – so leave me a message or what-not and I'll return it as soon as the Princess is safe!"_

_Beep._

"Odd, its Ulrich again, where are you? Jer's head almost blew up when you and Aelita walked into the cafeteria holding hands and kissing. You almost had me fooled. You aren't really serious about her, are you? I mean, you would have told me if you were, right? _Right_?"

"_Yo, yo, yo, you've reached the Great and All Powerful Odd! Stop laughing Ulrich! I am currently saving the world – _most likely destroying it _– I said shut-up Ulrich – so leave me a message or what-not and I'll return it as soon as the Princess is safe!"_

_Beep._

"That's _it_ Odd, you're dead. You are officially Odd teriyaki, as soon as I find you that is. Worst April Fools prank _ever_ and I can't believe you dragged Aelita into it too! Why can't you ever be normal for once?"

"_Yo, yo, yo, you've reached the Great and All Powerful Odd! Stop laughing Ulrich! I am currently saving the world – _most likely destroying it _– I said shut-up Ulrich – so leave me a message or what-not and I'll return it as soon as the Princess is safe!"_

_Beep._

"Hello Odd, its Elise. I ran into Claire a few minutes ago…I can't believe you would use us like that! Your name is so blacklisted at this school!"

"_Yo, yo, yo, you've reached the Great and All Powerful Odd! Stop laughing Ulrich! I am currently saving the world – _most likely destroying it _– I said shut-up Ulrich – so leave me a message or what-not and I'll return it as soon as the Princess is safe!"_

_Beep._

"Hello Odd, it's Aelita! Jeremie didn't seem to take the prank as expected…He's really mad Odd. Don't go near him for awhile. I'll try and calm him down. On the other hand, have you seen Ulrich? Yumi keeps asking for him. Bye Odd!"

"_Yo, yo, yo, you've reached the Great and All Powerful Odd! Stop laughing Ulrich! I am currently saving the world – _most likely destroying it _– I said shut-up Ulrich – so leave me a message or what-not and I'll return it as soon as the Princess is safe!"_

_Beep._

"Odd, it's Yumi, listen I don't know what you were thinking with Aelita, I don't know what she was thinking either, but we've agreed that….well, movie night probably isn't the best tonight. No offense but I don't want to clean up your bloody corpse from my living room. And, also, forget what Aelita said earlier. I don't care about where Ulrich is. Really. Especially if he's still with _Emily_."

"_Yo, yo, yo, you've reached the Great and All Powerful Odd! Stop laughing Ulrich! I am currently saving the world – _most likely destroying it _– I said shut-up Ulrich – so leave me a message or what-not and I'll return it as soon as the Princess is safe!"_

_Beep._

"Odd, save me. Sissi has followed me around _all_ day. Every time I tell her to get lost she thought it was an April Fools trick. Do you think if I told her yes I'll go out with her she'll still think it's a prank? No…I guess I couldn't get that lucky, could I? See you back in the dorm I guess. Later."

"_Yo, yo, yo, you've reached the Great and All Powerful Odd! Stop laughing Ulrich! I am currently saving the world – _most likely destroying it _– I said shut-up Ulrich – so leave me a message or what-not and I'll return it as soon as the Princess is safe!"_

_Beep._

"Odd, its Yumi, Xana's launched another attack and no one knows where you are. We really need you, even if Jer is behaving childishly. Come on Odd, you know you want to. Meet us at the factory stat."

"_Yo, yo, yo, you've reached the Great and All Powerful Odd! Stop laughing Ulrich! I am currently saving the world – _most likely destroying it _– I said shut-up Ulrich – so leave me a message or what-not and I'll return it as soon as the Princess is safe!"_

_Beep._

"Odd, its Jeremie, I can't believe you didn't show up for the mission this afternoon! This just proves how insane you are. And unreliable! What was so important you missed fighting Xana?"

"_Yo, yo, yo, you've reached the Great and All Powerful Odd! Stop laughing Ulrich! I am currently saving the world – _most likely destroying it _– I said shut-up Ulrich – so leave me a message or what-not and I'll return it as soon as the Princess is safe!"_

"Hey Odd, it's Ulrich again. I don't know where you are still…give me a call, okay? Hopefully Elise and Claire haven't found and murdered you yet. I'll leave the dorm key in the usual spot since I know you forgot yours. I'm heading out to practice now. Later."

"_Yo, yo, yo, you've reached the Great and All Powerful Odd! Stop laughing Ulrich! I am currently saving the world – _most likely destroying it _– I said shut-up Ulrich – so leave me a message or what-not and I'll return it as soon as the Princess is safe!"_

"Odd? It's Aelita, you never did answer my question about why you call me princess…Anyway, Jeremie has calmed down some, but I'd still stay away from him for awhile. Give me a call later so I know you're alright, okay? Good night Odd, sleep well."

--

"_You have no new messages. To repeat messages press 1, to return to main menu press 2. To…"_

Odd drummed his fingers on his leg, listening as the last message clicked off as he made his way back to the dorm. He'd been locked in detention for the better half of the day, thanks to one of his pranks. He still didn't understand _why_ Jim didn't find the gym being changed into a disco party funny. He gave a shrug as he approached the last turn in the stairwell, grabbing the key from the hiding place.

Ulrich knew him so well.

"I'll call them later," he decides with a smile. They can use a bit more of a mystery after all. And Jer should squirm and wonder. But he did hate that he'd missed the mission. "I'll get Ulrich to tell me all about it," he mused aloud. A couple boys in the hall gave him strange looks and he flashed them his brightest smile. "Another hour should do it."


End file.
